Ami Onuki
Ami is one of the members of the rock band Puffy. She is a drummer, vocalist and guitarist. Appearance She favours bubblegum pop and wears a yellow and pink 1960's go-go dress, also sporting a Daisy in her hair and white knee-high go-go boots. For sleepwear Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For swimwear, Ami wear a light blue bikini and flip flops. For formal wear, Ami wears a yellow dress, wears yellow pearl earrings and wears her hair in buns. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. For Magician assistant outfit, she wears a light blue swimsuit and yellow flats. Ami Onuki and Yumi made a brief apperance in Nicktoons Series Kappa Mikey, with diffrent names but same clothes who challenged Mikey and his friends to a Rock And Roll contest. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years younger, yet acting less mature). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles and anything else girly. Special Abilities Ami can drive the tour bus, talk to bees, make a huge mess and clean in the form of a tornado, and play her drums with her feet. Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi in Ninjacompoop, though not as skillful as Yumi. Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Trivia *As seen in the last part of episode three, Dance A Go-Go, ''Ami's dream was to compete in a dance contest known as D.P.H. (Dance Party Hysteria.) *In ''Tekken 6, Alisa Bosconovitch from the Tekken series can be customized to resemble Ami. *As seen in the second part of episode thirty four, Truth or Dare, ''she decided that if she could change on thing about Yumi, it would be an end to her spilling soda in the sink and making it go everywhere. This was hinted by Yumi asking Ami that if she could change one thing about Yumi, what would it be. Ami had flashback of Yumi spilling soda in the sink, causing it to get on Ami, Ami disgusted. *In the second part of the episode four, ''Robo-Pop', Ami and Yumi were mad at Kaz for ordering a fleet of robots just like Ami and Yumi. The Ami robots kept saying, "I am Ami. I am very excited to meet you." *Ami is voiced by Janice Kawaye who also voiced Jenny Wakeman from the TV show, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Yuzu Kurosaki from the manga and anime series, Bleach. *Despite acting like a child in the show, the real Ami Onuki is the oldest of the two. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m48s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h19m31s105.png|Ami loves those Panda Flakes! Ninjacompoop.jpg Talent.jpg Controlled.jpg|Ami possessed by Crazy Sticks 2014-12-21 17.29.10-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h02m56s152.png Ami And Yumi.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h16m43s239.png|Ami in her swimsuit Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h45m50s36.png|Ami reading a manga Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h54m41s244.png OldAmiYumiKaz.png Picture 2291.JPG|Kaz and Ami and Yumi look cute, but Ami's even cuter. Picture 2289.JPG Picture 2263.jpg|YOU...EEEEEDIOTS!!! AmiAndYumi'sScooters.png|stop right there! 2012-05-04 23.22.24-1.jpg|Who said that??? Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Cards.jpg Puffy Ami Cards.jpg Puffy Ami Card.jpg Puffy Ami Card Game.jpg Ami's flower.JPG|Ami's flower Ami's dress.JPG|Ami's dress Ami's boots.JPG|Ami's boots Ami's uvula.jpg|Ami's uvula (ep. Helping Hand) Ami's uvula (one side edged).jpg|Ami's uvula in the later episodes (ep. Neat Freak) Ami's face.jpg|Ami in Manga Madness 2 ami bikini.PNG|Ami in her swimsuit with flip flops and headband A8616i0_Ami-185.gif Ami.jpg|Ami is enjoying herself under the clouds! ' ' Category:Anime-animated characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists